User blog:DarkSerpentes/The number of Nuked Kaiju.
As I've stated in my profile entry one of first things that got my attention in Pacific Rim was the movie's timeline. At first I was marely guessing things after watching the movie for the first time, then after few more viewings and some lurking I've realized that whole subject is not clear yet. Sure - we do get information from various sources. First of all is the movie itself and what I like to call the "Gottlieb's theory". According to Herman Gottlieb's lecture we learn that the time between attacks is constantly decreasing - from 24 weeks in the beginning to 1 week between unonown event and Mutavore's event. Gottlieb also mentions it went from 24 weeks to 12 to 4 to 2 to 1 week. Another source is the promotion page which provides us this graphic: http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/File:Attacks_and_Deployments.jpg As we can see it represents contradicting approach with varying number of events each year. Searching deeper we get to the Movie's Novelization and Mr Travis Beacham's blog. We learn of many Kaiju events from those two sources that further contradict sources from promotional page. Therefore I've decided to disregard the graphic above and use only the events we know of from the movie, the novel, Mr Beacham's blog and TFYO. We start at first 4 Kaiju Events - lets call them "Nuke Events" for obvious reasons. The events happen on: 10-08-2013; 5-02-2014; 1-06-2014; 2-09-2014. As we can see the first gap between Kaiju attacks is 25 weeks long, other two gaps are 16 and 14 weeks long. At that point we know names of those 4 Kaiju - Trespasser, Hundun, Kaiceph and Scissure. By offical materials those are ALL nuked Kaiju. But is that really the case? What else do we know of? We know the first Kaiju killed by Jaeger was Karloff which emerged on 23-04-2015. We also know that second victory of Jaeger was achieved by Romeo Blue and while we know nothing of the Kaiju it killed we do know Romeo Blue was launched on 15-12-2015. The time between Scissure and Karloff is thus 34 weeks and time between Karloff and Romeo's launch is also 34 weeks - both gaps are far too long considering earlier events were 14-16 weeks apart and no events ever were more than 25 weeks apart (according to Gottlieb). On the other hand if we place Unknown Kaiju attacks in between we get 17 weeks long gaps that more or less fit the pattern. The first Unonown Event would probably take place on December 2014 - months before Brawler Yukon's construction is finished. Making it obvious the 5th Kaiju gets nuked as there are no means of defeating it in a different way. The second Unknown Event would take place on August 2015 with Brawler Yukon not only ready for battle but already succesful in taking down a Kaiju. So this (7th in total) Kaiju Event had to take place so far it'd take far too long to transport Brawler and authorities decided to use nukes. Considering the above we'd have total of 6 Kaiju that got nuked before enough Jaegers were created to fight back. More on my research on timeline in future. Category:Blog posts